Duelist Kingdom
by Mami-Chan
Summary: A crazy fangirl has spotted her schoolgirl crush, the king of games Yuugi Moto. She challenges him to a duel, and many other things happen. Atem/Yami x OC Rated teen jut incase. THIS AINT NO ATEM X YUGI YAOI YA GOT THAT.
1. Chapter 1

**Duelist Kingdom Chapter One**

****_italics-Yugi Thinking_

__underline- Atem/Yami/Pharoah thinking

****CherryNilla- I am proud to present to you Duelist Kingdom, Yu-gi-oh x oc fanfiction (:D). Atem, roll the disclaimer

Atem- CherryNilla does not own Yu-gi-oh. She owns herself, her oc, and the plot of the fanfiction only.

CherryNilla- Thanks Atem! Let's start the fanfiction. ROLL THE CLIP STEVEN.

**a/n: This story is going to be longer then my others, particularly because I want this to be a special one! Do not worry, I will still get the other ones updated, they will just take longer then usual. And this will take a long time to update. . **

* * *

A young girl strode by, looking calmer then she actually was. The girl was literally screaming in her mind, all because her parents had _finally_ let her go to a dueling monsters tournement! She could just picture her winning against Seto Kaiba. But even more, she wanted to meet the king of games himself, Yuugi Moto! How she had dreamed of meeting in public, she had what you would call a little schoolgirl crush on him, and she had only ever had that for one other guy, and he turned out to be scum.

The girl's name was Melody, with the last name of Seitretsu. She wore her dirty blonde hair in a high-pony tail, which reached down to her waist. Her outfit you could say would be revealing to some people. She wore black combat boots that were hooked together by belt buckets, which some people would say was a sort of gothic style. Her skirt ended one inche above her knees, showing her shaved porcelean like legs. The skirt was black, pink and white. It also had somewhat of a flare to it. Her shirt revealed some of her breast, only revealing the small line that traced it though. The shirt was a tanktop, which was black, and white. She also wore a coat that was black,white, and pink. The coat however was an inch or two past where the tank top started. The coat gave of a little flair. She finished it of with a black headband and pink cherry blossom flower to hold her hair into the ponytail. She had to say, she thought that she looked pretty good. The Dueling Disc only added even more flare to her outfit. It looked pretty trendy. However, she was a bit short for her age of 16.

She was too busy dreaming about fighting _the_ Seto Kaiba, and the king of games. She blinked when she suddenly fell to the ground. "Ah, i'm so sorry! I was daydreaming about something and-" she stopped, now realizing her beloved idol Yugi Mouto was in front of her. "OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "You're the king of games, Yugi Mouto, right? PLEAAASE tell me I am right!" she said, starting to act like an obsessive fangirl.

"Um, yeah, that's me..." he said, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead. He appeared to be known well as the king of games.

You seem to have a fangirl on your hands. _I do not!_ he yelled in his head. Atem only slightly chuckled.

"Um, is there something wrong Motou-san?" Melody's question caught him out of what looked like a trance to her.

"Y-Yeah! Of course! Do you... want to meet my friends?" He said, ushering behind him to show, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, and Anzu-chan. Her eyes sparkled. "So! What's it like being a friend to the king of games? Are you guys at all any good at dueling? Could you maybe get Yuugi to teach me his tricks, or maybe-" she kept asking questions, which caused all three to sweatdrop. She seemed like a crazy fangirl, which only made them want to giggle, never considering the fact that Yugi had such extreme fans. (A/N: I am totally one of those extreme fans, but for Atem. ;D I'm sure everyone reading this is though xD)

"Hey Motou-san!" Melody suddenly called, immediately getting him to react by turning around. "Um, maybe... could you battle me in duel monsters?" she asked shyly, her two pointer fingers connecting, as if her whole personality had changed.

"And I'm actually in the Duelist Kingdom." she sort of squeezed out, amazed that no one had noticed the duel disc she had held.

"NANI~~~!" they yelled.

* * *

Translations

chan- an honorific used to explain their small and cute age, usually given to teenage girls.

kun- An honorific used to explain the childness in a small boy, sometimes given to dogs as well.

Nani- What in an exclamation sort of way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Duelist Kingdom Chapter Two**

**A/N: OH YEH IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER**

****_Italics- Yuugi Thinking_

Underline- Atem thinking.

CherryNilla: Yo Atem, roll the disclaimer

Atem: CherryNilla does not claim anything of Yu-gi-oh. She claims only, herself, her plot, and her OC.

CherryNilla: Thanks Atem! ROLL THE NEXT CLIP STEVEN

* * *

Melody started at all four. "Why are you so surprised? Were you really that stupid enough to notice my dueling disc?" she asking, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"U-Uh, yeah of course i'll fight you in a duel!" Yugi said, putting his hands in front of his chests with a 'please don't hurt me.' look. Melody just chuckled. "Right."

**A/N: I'm skipping the battle because I don't know yu-gi-oh enough to write about a card duel.** -chuckles-

* * *

**Melody's POV-**

I can't believe it! It was so close too, but why did I have to lose! Now i'm _out _of the tournament. I won't be able to even fight Seto Kaiba. I whined because I didn't want to lose.

Yuugi had changed during the tournament, that's for sure. I didn't expect it either. He was very serious, and he seemed more couraged you could say before. But when the duel was over, he had changed back. I mean seriously, _what happened._ I couldn't believe I was beaten by him! I had such faith in him to.

If it was not for that _unlucky _card that I had gotten from drawing her card, I seriously would of won. Next time, don't believe in your cards, I had given that a thought, before turning it down. I had won my other battles because of luck, right?

"Um, are you okay?" the young boy asked, bringing me out of my daze. "WELL THANKS ALOT!" I had shouted in sarcasm, his eyes widened. Uh-Oh, I had slipped into my anger when I had lost my first tournement. "THANKS TO YOUU, I had lost my chance to duel THE SETO KAIBA, I had waited to challenge for my whole life. If it werent for YOU," I touched his chest with my pointer finger. " I would of BEEN ABLE to duel SETO KAIBA!" I shouted, "URGH!" I then shouted, partly stomping, partly running away.

I then realized what I had done. I had just practically yelled in his face for making me lose from a duel. AND I had stomped away like a little bitch would. I facepalmed myself before turning around.

* * *

**Third Person POV-**

****"Do you know what just happened?" Yuugi asked, looking at his three friends behind him. "Yep, she threw a fit because you won the duel and ran away." Jounouchi casually said. Anzu hit him lightly. "And how can you just say that so casually?" she scolded.

Yuugi sweatdropped before saying. "I'm going after her." and running off.

Oh, it seems you now have a crush on the girl now, doesn't it? Atem teasted _No I do not! She is merely now a friend to me._ Sure she is, so that's why you are running after her. Atem continued to tease, causing Yuugi to grow a small pink blush on his cheeks..

Yuugi suddenly stopped, noticing the girl he had met, standing still. She suddenly tensed, turning her had slowly.  
"Um gotta go! Bye!" she shouted, suddenly taking off.

"Hey wait!" Yuugi yelled, running after her.

* * *

CherryNilla: And there we have it, sorry about the cliffhanger.


End file.
